


[Podfic] The Answer

by sisi_rambles



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Rhy wondered what he'd do for magic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic] The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457378) by [inconsistentlypresent (Mossy_Bench)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/inconsistentlypresent). 



**Length:** 00:00:57

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Shades%20of%20Magic/The%20Answer.mp3) (1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Shades%20of%20Magic/The%20Answer.m4b) (1 MB)

  



End file.
